


Your Very First Kiss was Your First Kiss Goodbye

by Redvines1595



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Feels, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvines1595/pseuds/Redvines1595
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dean lay dying in his brother's arms, bloody and broken from the hellhound attack, Sam knows he can't let him die without telling him how he feels. Based on Bon Jovi's 'You Give Love a Bad Name". Rated T to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Very First Kiss was Your First Kiss Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a really strange pairing for me. I don't even know if I ship it, but I heard the song on the radio and thought of this. I don't remember the name of the episode this takes place in, but it's the season finale when they take out Lilith and Dean goes to hell. Enjoy!

"Dean!" Sam cried as he clutched his brother's torn and bloodied body in his arms.

Dean looked up at him. He wanted to reach out to him, to wipe his tears and tell him that everything was going to be alright. Even as he lay dying, his thoughts were on his baby brother. His Sammy. Even as he lay dying, he wanted to make sure his brother was okay.

Sam rocked him back and forth gently, just as Dean had done for him when he was little. "Dean, don't die on me. You can't die on me," he said softly. "I can't lose you, too."

"S-Sam..." Dean choked out, blood filling his lungs.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sam shook his head. "I'm right here. E-Everything's going to be fine. You're g-going to be f-fine."

Dean used the last of his strength to reach out to his little brother, placing his hand on Sam's cheek. His brother gently leaned into his touch, smiling despite his grief.

Sam shook his head and himself and the horrible situation they were in. He couldn't just let his brother die. Especially without telling him how he felt. Without a second thought, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Dean's. Sam could have sworn his felt his brother kiss him back, but he knew that was impossible.

When he pulled away, Dean's dead green eyes stared back at him. "Dean?" Sam whispered, not wanting it to be true. He shook his head in disbelief as tears streamed down his tanned cheeks. He held Dean's lifeless body to his chest, sobbing into his brother's neck.

Bobby entered the room and stood in the doorway, watching his boys. He always knew it would end this way. He knew Dean would die and there was nothing they could do to stop it. But as he looked upon Sam, he didn't see the grown man he had become, the trained killer; he saw the scared little boy he had raised as his own.

With a quiet sigh, Bobby went over to them, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. They couldn't stay there much longer. Sam looked up at him, nodding his head a bit as he wiped his cheeks with his sleeve.

The two carried Dean out to the Impala and laid him down in the back seat. Bobby drove away in his truck, knowing that Sam would follow.

Sam wiped his cheeks once more before reaching into the pocket of Dean's worn, leather jacket for the keys. He closed the door before getting into the driver's seat. It didn't feel right, sitting there. He started the engine, the Impala roaring to life.

~A school boy's dream, you act so shy. Your very first kiss was your first kiss good-bye.~

Sam turned off the radio and drove away.


End file.
